Talk:An Open Letter To Jim's Fans/@comment-39590757-20190526030913/@comment-104.235.63.230-20190530014058
I am honestly not trying to be rude but Patricia Kennealy, Judy Huddleston and Linda Ashcroft are merely celebrity parasites who believe that if a person uses the word "memoir" that they can write whatever they please. Timeline any of these "memoirs" and line them up against Jim Morrison's and The Doors' professional and touring schedule and their claims simply do not add up and all three have been emphatically called out by former friends of theirs as well as those who knew Jim and Pamela personally as nothing more than money-grubbing liars who are seeking validation. Simple mathematics shows that according to Judy Huddleston's claims, she was dating Jim Morrison even after he had died. All three have been called out as nothing more than opportunistic liars who tried, and failed, to exploit the short, sad lives of two people who were never given the opportunity to respond to any of the claims these women have made. Unfortunately for Jim Morrison, he lived such a chaotic life and had "friends" and "admirers" who wrote the purely sensational 'No Here Get's Out Alive' (also known as 'Nothing Here But of A Lot of Lies' by those who actually knew and cared about Morrison) that anyone can make up any story about him and people tend to believe it. Kennealy, Huddleston and Ashcroft all attempted to take advantage of this aspect of Jim Morrison's lifestyle. (I cannot see how Jim Morrison managed to fit all of these "serious relationships" into his short life or into the less than five years he spent as The Doors' front man.) The only difference between Kennealy and the many women Jim Morrison had flings with is that she has the biggest mouth, she is the most aggressive, she is the nastiest, the most delusional and she has the least amount of shame and the least amount of self-respect out of all of the rest. That's it. Patricia Kennealy is nothing more than a deeply angry, deeply jealous, small, petty, truly vindictive, sad, lonely little woman who stalked and harassed Jim Morrison. Pamela Courson was in pretty bad shape in her final years after Jim Morrison's death. I don't know if she was planning to write a book about Jim or about her experience being with a famous rock star but it is kind of shame that she didn't. She probably could have completely disproven anything that Kennealy, Huddleston or Ashcroft had to say. If you are someone who can take terrible advantage of the deceased by trying to profit off of them in the sleaziest most dishonest way possible, smear the names of people who are unable to speak for themselves - or in Kennealy's case abuse and stalk a guy and the woman he actually does care about and then turn around and try to sell her treatment of them both as a "love story" - and deliberately hurt their surviving loved ones and still look at yourself in the mirror - I don't believe you are the sort of person who is capable of achieving happiness.